THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK
by Redcloud98
Summary: Dengan perantara Gudao, Edmond Dantes diperkenalkan dengan seorang lelaki bernama Sherlock Holmes. Namun, Holmes memiliki pekerjaan dengan banyak klien, yang sama-sama mencurigakan. Siapakah Sherlock Holmes sebenarnya? Apa pekerjaannya?
1. Chapter 1 - Holmes dan keanehannya bag 1

**THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK**

By : Redcloud

 **a Fate/Grand Order Fanfiction**

 **Edmond Dantes x Sherlock Holmes**

 **Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes dan Edmond Dantes milik Delight Works**

 **(Yang diadaptasi dari Karakter Orisinil Alexandre Dumas & Sir Arthur Conan Doyle)**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, M, Typo dan sejenisnya**

 **~SUMMARY~**

 _Setelah dikenalkan Oleh Gudao, Edmond Dantes pun tinggal di rumah kontrakan dan kamar yang sama dengan Sherlock Holmes. Tapi, rasa penasaran Edmond Dantes tak tertahankan akan pekerjaan sebenarnya dari . Apakah pekerjaan Sherlock Holmes sebenarnya?_

 **1**

" **Mr. Sherlock Holmes dan Keanehannya (bag.1)"**

ENTAH sudah berapa lama aku tinggal di London. Mungkin sekitar 6 bulan, sejak kapal _Le Pharaon_ bertolak dari Pelabuhan Marseille, Perancis, dan mengantarku hingga ke Plymouth.

Tujuan awalku kesini, ialah mengadu nasib untuk memulai kehidupan baru, setelah pedihnya kehidupanku di Perancis –takdir tak berada di pihakku. Dengan sisa kekayaanku, uang yang kumiliki selama aku menjadi kapten di _Le Pharaon_ , kusimpan dan kubawa serta ke London. Dengan niat ingin mendapatkan uang lebih banyak –dalam artian bekerja keras,— aku memberanikan diriku, sendirian di tempat asing, dimana tak satupun ada orang yang kukenal.

Bagai Ikan diluar air..  
Bagai Singa diluar hutan..

Ya. Mungkin itu pepatah yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan keadaanku sekarang.  
Aku yang berpikir akan semudah mencari pekerjaan di kota kelahiranku Marseille, perlahan-lahan terlena dalam kesenangan di London, kota baru ku ini.

Memasang taruhan pacuan kuda,  
Minum-minum di Bar Hotel,  
Menghabiskan uang-uangku untuk satu-dua potong daging di Kent's Meat,  
Membayar sewa hotel yang cukup besar, bagi sebagian orang,  
Telah membuatku sadar, aku tak akan mampu bersaing di London jika tetap seperti ini..

Aku merenungkan cara, bagaimana agar aku bisa lari dari kebiasaan burukku ini.

Dengan tekad yang kuat dan teguh, tegas seolah aku masih menjadi kapten di _Le Pharaon_ , aku memulai cara hidupku yang baru dengan meninggalkan Hotel tersebut, mencari rumah kontrakan yang lebih murah dan tak terlalu mengikis lambung dompetku.

Siang itu, Cuaca cerah di London. Setelah cukup lama berputar-putar –kurang lebih— satu kilometer dari Hotel tempatku menginap sebelumnya, dengan kereta kuda, dalam Misi mencari rumah kontrakan baru, aku beristirahat dan berhenti di _Gloria's Food and Inn,_ Bar kecil yang kesederhanaannya terpampang dari penampilan luarnya. Aku masuk dan duduk di kursi tepat didepan Bartender berada dan memesan segelas wine segar, untuk menghilangkan dahaga ku.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12:30 siang, dan aku berharap bisa mendengarkan Detak –atau lebih tepatnya, getaran Big Ben,—30 menit setelah ini, walau lokasinya sangat jauh dari Jam raksasa tersebut. Namun tak ada yang lebih mengagetkanku, ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Tuan Edmond Dantes, kaukah itu?"  
Aku langsung menoleh, dan tak ragu lagi dengan wajah yang kulihat waktu itu. Wajah yang tercukur bersih, rambut hitam dan sepasang mata besar yang kuingat persis pemiliknya.

"Astaga, Gudao!" Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan dipenuhi rasa kerinduan, bak ayah yang lama tak menjumpai anaknya. Aku akan memperkenalkannya sekilas padamu.

Dia adalah keturunan murni berdarah jepang, namanya Gudao. Dia adalah anak dari Emiya Shirou, rekan kerjaku di jepang yang sering berjumpa sewaktu –sekali-kali— berlabuh di _Teluk Ise_. Dari situlah, aku mengenal Gudao sejak Emiya mengajakku kerumahnya. Dan aku masih ingat wajahnya sampai sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Akupun membiarkannya duduk disampingku, setelah melepaskan pelukanku. Aku tak menyangka –dari semua orang yang kukenal— aku akan bertemu dengannya disini.

"Setelah Ayah berhenti bekerja sebagai Kapten kapal, aku merantau ke sini untuk menyiapkan bekal untuk masa depanku kelak—juga membiayai adikku Gudako." Ujarnya dengan kesenangan yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

Aku menawarkannya wine, dan dia tak menolak.

"Kalau paman sendiri, apa yang paman lakukan disini?" kini dia balas bertanya padaku.  
"Aku memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan baru di London, dan berhenti dari pelayaran _Le Pharaon_. Dan untuk sekarang, aku sedang mencari rumah kontrakan untuk mengulur uangku yang semakin menipis." Aku menyisipkan Majas dalam kata-kataku, agar mudah dicerna oleh Gudao, dan tampaknya berhasil. Ekspresinya lebih ceria, ketika dia menoleh ke arahku dengan senyum lebarnya yang mirip dengan senyum ibunya, Rin Emiya.

"Kebetulan sekali, paman!" Aku dikagetkan dengan seruannya itu "Aku punya teman yang akhir-akhir ini memiliki masalah dengan biaya sewa rumah kontrakannya, dan mencari teman untuk berbagi kamar dengannya –berbagi biaya rumah kontrakan. Bagaimana kalau paman kukenalkan pada dia?"

Seolah malaikat sedang berada dipihakku –walau aku yakin mereka tak akan berada di pihakku, karena aku tak terlalu religius— ketika Gudao mengatakan hal tersebut. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman gembira sembari menyambar kedua bahunya dengan sepasang tanganku.

"Benarkah!? Aku tak keberatan untuk berkenalan dengannya!"  
Aku terbawa suasana dengan kejutan yang diberikan oleh anak temanku ini, hingga berteriak-teriak dan lupa darat, hingga Bartender yang tadinya mengelap gelas berbisik kepadaku.

"Sir, bisa kecilkan suara anda? Saya rasa orang-orang terganggu dengan suara anda yang keras"  
Aku menoleh ke para pelanggan Bar , dan menemukan ekspresi tak bersahabat diantara mereka.  
Segera setelah aku meminta maaf dan membayar biaya Wine yang kami berdua nikmati, aku langsung menyambar lengan Gudao dan bergegas keluar dari Bar itu. Setelah mendapatkan kereta kuda, aku pun meminta Gudao untuk memberitahu dimana aku bisa menemui orang tersebut.  
"Baker Street 221B" Ujar Gudao kepada kusir, setelah kami mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di dalam kereta.

Kereta melaju dengan laju yang biasa kurasakan ketika menaiki kereta dari Hotel ke Kent's meat.  
Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke jendela, ketika kami melewati tepi jalanan London yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan hijau dan rumah-rumah modern model Victoria, Perpustakaan, Restoran, Bar, Gereja, dan bangunan lainnya selama perjalanan kami.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit, kereta berhenti, dan aku menyenggol Gudao.  
"Benar ini tempatnya?" Ujarku dengan penuh penasaran, dan tak-sabaran.  
Dia hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaanku.

Kami turun, dan aku membayar ongkos kepada kusir. Kami masih berdiri di trotoar, hingga kereta yang kami tumpangi tadi menghilang di belokan depan, perempatan jalan. Aku masih memperhatikan rumah dengan nomor _221b_ terpampang jelas di pintunya. Memang –seperti kata Gudao— sepertinya biaya sewah rumah kontrakan ini cukup tinggi, tapi ringan jika dipikul bersama.

Aku pun mengekor, mengikuti jejak kaki Gudao, masuk dan melewati pintu hitam tersebut. Ketika kami masuk, kami langsung disambut oleh Nyonya Mata Hari, tak lebih dan tak kurang adalah pemilik dari rumah kos ini –Induk semangku nantinya. Dia adalah orang Asia, begitu yang kusimpulkan dari nama dan wajahnya, yang notabenenya tak terlalu berbeda dari wajah Gudao.

"Tolong beritahukan kepada dia, Gudao hendak menemuinya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Gudao dan aku duduk menunggu di kursi tunggu, sedang Ny. Mata Hari berjalan menaiki tangga dan terdengar suara ketukan pintu, yang kemudian dibuka. Setelah percakapan samar-samar, dia turun kembali dan menyapa kami.

"Dia ada dikamarnya, dan anda dipersilahkan masuk" setelah menerima senyum rahamnya, Gudao member isyarat bagiku untuk mengikutinya. Akupun mengerti dan melakukannya.

Aku menaiki tangga yang dilapisi karpet hijau dengan canggung, karena bagaimanapun ini bukan rumahku, sedang Gudao rasanya sudah terbiasa dengan 'memasuki' rumah orang di London, dan sepertinya aku harus belajar banyak dari sikapnya yang seolah 'sok akrab', namun kenyataannya bisa diterima dengan ramah oleh orang London.

Kami melangkah, dan berhenti di depan pintu kayu berwarna hijau. Gudao tersenyum ke arahku, sebelum dia mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan perlahan, dua kali.

"Holmes, aku sudah boleh masuk?" Ujar Gudao.  
"Ya." Hanya itu, jawaban yang terdengar dari dalam.

Gudao langsung memegang kenop pintu, mendorongnya dan membukanya dengan lembut hingga terdengar bunyi gesekan khas ketika pintu sedang dibuka.

Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, aku bertemu langsung dengan lelaki kurus yang duduk di kursi yang terletak di dekat perapian di kamar itu. Seorang lelaki hebat bernama Sherlock Holmes.

 **Hallo!  
Apa kabar semuanya!? *terlalu semangat*  
Ini fict pertama saya, sekaligus di Fandom F/GO  
Jadi, kritik dan Saran –bagaimanapun— diterima dengan lapang hati, dari siapapun.  
dan untuk Bab " Holmes dan keanehannya" kemungkinan akan Cuma ada dua bab, tergantung banyak waktu yang dihabiskan author untuk menulis (ampun ;-; tugas kuliah banyak).  
Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **RE-/udah oi!**

 **RnR, ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Holmes dan Keanehannya bag 1

**THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK**

By : Redcloud

 **a Fate/Grand Order Fanfiction**

 **Edmond Dantes x Sherlock Holmes**

 **Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes dan Edmond Dantes milik Delight Works**

 **(Yang diadaptasi dari Karakter Orisinil Alexandre Dumas & Sir Arthur Conan Doyle)**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, M, Typo dan sejenisnya**

 **~SUMMARY~**

 _Setelah dikenalkan Oleh Gudao, Edmond Dantes pun tinggal di rumah kontrakan dan kamar yang sama dengan Sherlock Holmes. Tapi, rasa penasaran Edmond Dantes tak tertahankan akan pekerjaan sebenarnya dari . Apakah pekerjaan Sherlock Holmes sebenarnya?_

 **2**

" **Holmes dan keanehannya (bag.2)"**

" **GUDAO!** Lama rasanya tak bertemu denganmu" tepatsetelah Gudao melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan tersebut, Pemilik ruangan tersebut berdiri dan menjabat tangan Gudao. Dia adalah lelaki kurus dengan tinggi rata-rata orang Inggris. Rambutnya berwarna ungu gelap, matanya yang tak terlalu lebar –dan tak terlalu sipi—menunjukkan akan keramahannya. Wajahnya tercukur bersih, dan alisnya tak terlalu tebal dan mengikuti pola tulang matanya, dan tak terlalu dekat antara kedua alisnya. Hidungnya tak terlalu mancung, juga tak terlalu rata—diantara keduanya, sedang ujungnya terlihat kemerahan walau samar-samar, karena kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang putih walau tak pucat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Holmes?" Ujar Gudao "Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Dan oh iya! Holmes, ini Edmond Dantes. Tuan Edmond, ini Sherlock Holmes." Dengan spontan tapi formal, aku menjabat tangan kenalan baru ku itu. Tangannya dingin, walau kehangatannya samar-samar bisa kurasakan. Aku tersenyum ramah kepadanya, sedang dia membalas senyumanku dengan tak kalah ramahnya.

"Senang bertemu anda, Dokter." Kata-katanya itulah yang membuatku terkejut. Aku tak langsung menjawabnya, melainkan menoleh ke arah anak teman lamaku, Gudao. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya, namun aku melihat senyum nakal di wajahnya, yang tak ku mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu soal itu?" Aku menatapnya dengan tegas, namun tak sampai melototkan mataku karena itu akan membuat teman baru ku ini tersinggung. Dia hanya tersenyum, dan menjawab pertanyaanku.  
"Anda berasal dari perancis, lebih tepatnya Marseille—koreksi jika saya salah mengejanya. Anda pernah menjadi kapten sebuah kapal yang tak saya tahu apa namanya, dan tinggal di London—atau lebih tepatnya Plymouth sekitar 6 bulan." Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban, ternyata Holmes malah melanjutkan pernyataannya. Seolah dia petugas kepolisian Marseille de Police, yang memastikan identitas orang-orang asing yang mereka ingin menanyakan bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui identitasku semudah itu, namun langsung kukesampingkan keingintahuan itu dari pikiranku ketika kami berdua duduk, setelah mempersilahkan kami duduk.

Gudao memulai percakapan, dari topik ringan hingga politik, ekonomi, kriminal, dan topik-topik lainnya yang biasanya di hindari oleh sebagian anak-anak karena kerumitannya. Membiarkan kenalan lama dan kenalan baruku asik berbincang, mata 'kapten'ku mulai menyisir ruangan tersebut secara terang-terangan, agar tak menimbulkan kesan curiga pada Holmes.

Intinya begini.  
Kami berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, duduk di tiga kursi yang berbeda, dengan poisisi yang –bisa kugambarkan—berbentuk segitiga. Aku duduk didekat perapian, dengan Gudao duduk disamping kiriku, sisi yang berlawanan dari tempat perapian. Sedang holmes duduk membelakangi Jendela, tempat cahaya matahari masuk ke ruangan. Ruangan tersebut bisa dibilang berantakan. Aku menemukan tiga meja di tiga sudut ruangan yang berbeda. Meja pertama, tepat disebelah kanan , penuh dengan kertas-kertas yang sebagian adalah Koran, dan sisanya tak kutahu apa. Di sudut meja lain, sebelah kiri, ada variasi dari tabung kimia—walau tak banyak—yang tertata dimeja tersebut, yang membuatku menarik kesimpulan, dia menekuni Fisika dan kimia. Di belakangku, dekat dengan pintu lain –yang menurutku pintu masuk kamar,-terletak (lagi-lagi) tumpukan kertas yang menurutku kebanyakan dari timbunan tersebut adalah amplop, namun dengan ukuran dan warna yang bervariasi. Di dingin, aku melihat sebuah papan cokelat dengan banyak tempelan kertas –yang menurutku hasil tulisannya sendiri—dan wajah-wajah orang yang tak kukenal. Terdapat juga foto yang juga berbingkai, yang kurasa pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, sewaktu aku masih tinggal di Italia.

"Bagaimana dengan ruangan saya, Dokter? Cukup bagus?" aku tak sadar bahwa Holmes memperhatikan pengamatanku, walau aku dengan pasti—sangat yakin, percakapan mereka tak berhenti dari tadi. Aku hanya mengangguk, namun tak sempat mengungkapkan hasil pengamatanku, karena Gudao langsung angkat berbicara.

"Oh iya, Holmes. Kau masih ingat, ketika kita bertemu di Reading beberapa minggu yang lalu, kau bilang padaku, jika saja aku mendapat teman yang mencari rumah kontrakan, agar menghubungi atau menemuimu?" Gudao agak mencondongkan dirinya kedepan, walau jemarinya tetap menggenggam lembut lengan kursi yang terbalut kain Oscar.

"Iya. Rasanya aku masih ingat. Apa maksudmu," Holmes menoleh ke arahku "Dokter ingin berbagi ruangan denganku?" ujarnya, seketika dia menoleh kembali ke Gudao.

"Tepat sekali! Kau tak keberatan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Gudao, Holmes tergelak dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Dia memejamkan mata, dan menyandarkan dirinya ke bantalan kursi, yang didudukinya.

"Justu aku yang harus bertanya begitu, kawanku" jawab Holmes.

"Jadi, dokter. Saya ini –segera, anda akan menyimpulkan saya sedikit berbeda dengan orang lain, dan saya tak bermaksud menyombongkan diri. Ada kalanya saya berdiam seharian penuh, atau satu hari satu malam hanya dengan duduk dikursi ini, dimana saat itu saya butuh ketenangan dan tak ingin diganggu. Jadi, saya mohon anda maklum dengan tuntutan pekerjaan saya ini." Aku mengangguk.

"Pada suatu waktu, akan ada banyak orang—yang tak lain adalah Klien saya, yang berdatangan tanpa waktu yang tak menentu, dan berbeda sifat dan sikap. Beberapa kejadian tak diinginkan mungkin akan terjadi, tapi, toh, tak akan membahayakan anda, dan tak berbahaya, saya jamin. Dan ini juga salah satu tuntutan pekerjaan saya, dimana bahkan petugas-petugas federal juga akan dating ke sini.

"Ada beberapa hal yang sering menjadi hobi saya. Memainkan biola; ketika saya sedang jenuh dan perlu untuk menenangkan dan menjernihkan pikiran saya. Jika yang akan menjadi masalah adalah bagus tidaknya permainan saya, tenang saja. Saya pernah ikut kompetisi biola sewaktu kecil. Juga, saya pecandu cerutu yang berat, jadi tak ada hari dimana saya tak menghisap pipa itu, selama tak ada hal yang menahan saya untuk melakukannya. Saya pengguna Kokain, tapi tidak sampai candu. Saya hanya menggunakannya di beberapa waktu, hanya dikadang kala saya merasa jenuh dengan rutinitas yang tak normal.

"Dan saya juga sering bereksperimen dengan tabung kimia—seperti yang anda lihat di meja sana,—jadi terkadang akan tercium bau belerang atau bau ramuan kimia lainnya. Tapi, karena kebenarannya anda adalah dokter, jadi saya rasa bau seperti itu tak terlalu mengganggu anda.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusan anda, dokter?"

Aku memikirkannya sejenak, dan sudah meminta waktu untuk memikirkannya. Selang beberapa menit, Holmes menekan bel yang tertempel di dinding, dan disusul dengan masuknya Hari yang membawa nampan berisi tiga sarapan. Ham dan nasi.  
"Selagi anda memikirkannya, bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama? Anggap saja ini sebagai sambutan saya." Kami bertiga-pun menyantap makanan tersebut, dan di beberapa kesempatan, kami mulai membahas topik lain seiring suapan yang menguras kelaparan diperutku.

"Nah, Dokter Dantes." Meja telah dibersihkan, dan Mrs. Matahari telah membawa piring bekas makan siang kami dengan nampan yang sama yang dibawanya masuk tadi.

"Bagaimana keputusan anda? Anda mau tinggal disini?"  
Tekadku sudah bulat, dan tak ada satupun dari kebiasaannya yang disebutkan yang menurutku akan merugikanku. Menghisap cerutu, toh juga rutinitasku. Walaupun mengkonsumsi Kokain tak enak dilihat—terutama bagiku yang seorang dokter, kurasa dia punya alasan sendiri untuk melakukannya. Dan, aku bisa mengupayakan untuk memberinya bantuan, agar dia berhenti dari kecanduannya—walau tak bisa dibilang candu—tersebut pada narkoba.

"Saya menyetujuinya" Aku menjabat tangannya tanda setuju. Dan dia membalasnya dengan senang.

"Seperti yang sudah anda ketahui, saya seorang mantan kapten kapal dan pernah buka praktik dokter waktu di Marseille. Jadi, saya memiliki dan selalu membawa pistol yang sudah saya miliki sejak menjadi kapten. Tapi toh, tak saya gunakan untuk yang macam-macam, hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Jadi, saya meminta ruang untuk peralatan kelautan saya.

"Saya tahu itu, dan tak masalah. Toh, saya juga memilikinya" jawabnya dengan ramah. "Jadi, kapan anda akan mulai menata barang-barang anda di ruangan ini?" tambahnya, setelah melepas jabatan tanganku.

"Mungkin saya akan kembali dulu ke hotel, karena barang saya ada disana" aku melihat ke jam dinding yang berada di atas bingkai jendela yang ada di belakang kursi Holmes "mungkin jam 8 malam, saya akan tiba kembali di sini."

"Baiklah. Saya akan menanti anda, dan jangan sungkan untuk masuk dan menata barang anda—jikala anda menemukan saya tak ada ditempat,karena tuntutan pekerjaan, yang seperti saya tuturkan tadi.

Aku mengangguk. Kami bertiga berdiri, dengan menyalami Holmes yang sikapnya ramah. Kami keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan, dengan perasaan berdebarku—karena untuk pertama kalinya akan merasakan indekos.

"Kau keheranan karena sikapnya tadi ya, Tuan Dantes?" Ujar Gudao, ketika kami sudah berada didalam kereta yang mulai melaju ke Hotel tempat penginapanku yang cukup jauh dari Baker street.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui identitasmu semudah itu? Percayalah, Tuan Dantes. Hal yang sama juga aku rasakan. Dan pada kenyataannya, Dia berbohong—aku tak memberitahukan identitasmu padanya, dan kau sendiri tahu seharian ini aku hanya bersamamu, kan?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, betul juga, pikirku.

"Dia itu orang aneh, tapi aku bisa menjamin dia akan memukau dirimu, lebih dari kau terpukau dengan kecermatan, kecakapan dan kepintaran orang terpintar yang kau temui sebelumnya, ku jamin itu. Tapi, kadang dia melakukan eksperimen aneh, loh. Selain eksperimen kimianya—seperti yang dia katakana tadi,—dia pernah bereksperimen dengan mayat. Dia memukuli mayat itu, dengan tongkat kayu.

Aku sempat berpendapat kalau—apa mungkin dia memiliki kelainan jiwa. Tapi gudao hanya menggeleng.

"Dia memukulinya, karena dia ingin mencari kebenaran, fakta apakah Lebam pada bekas pukulan akan masih terlihat, jikala yang dipukul tersebut sudah tak bernyawa."

"Tapi dia tak memiliki catatan kriminal, kan?"

"Astaga, Tuan Dantes. Anda tak perlu berburuk sangka begitu. Dia itu orang baik, namun karena rutinitas anehnya, bahkan akupun awalnya mengira dia seorang buronan atau semacamnya. Tapi percayalah, dia itu lebih jujur dari pelayan hotel yang satu minggu lalu terkait dengan kasus penculikan harta benda milik salah satu penyewa kamar. Kau bisa menjamin perkataanku, kan?"

Dalam perjalanan, setelah kurasa tak ada lagi yang mau Gudao sampaikan, dia bersandar ke bantalan kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya perjalanan ini menyita waktu istirahatnya. Aku jadi merasa tak enak. Kurang lebih lima belas menit, dia berhenti di Gloria's Food and Inn, dan kamipun berpisah disana.

Aku menyandarkan lengan kananku ke bingkai jendela disamping kiriku, dan memandangi tepian jalananan di kota London, yang ditapaki berbagai jenis alas kaki dari macam-macam orang yang lewat.

Singkatnya sekitar jam 19:45, aku tiba lagi di rumah kontrakan model Victorian yang tadi siang kudatangi, Baker Street 221B. aku masuk dan melangkan ke dalam, lalu menghampiri Mrs. Mata Hari. Dia memberitahuku, bahwa yang bersangkutan—Sherlock Holmes, keluar beberapa menit yang lalu ditemani oleh seorang perempuan.

Sebagaimana instruksi Holmes tadi siang, aku masuk kekamarnya dan bersyukur pintunya tak dikunci, aku meletakkan koperku di tepi pintu, dan duduk di salah satu kursi—kursi yang gudao duduki tadi merebahkan tubuh, menyandarkan pundak tuaku ke bantalan sofa. Rasanya sudah lama tak membawa barang-barang seberat itu. Semakin lama, nyanyian dari hembusan angin yang berasal dari jendela, dan tiupan udara yang teratur dan sepoi membuatku melayang kedunia mimpi. Aku tak yakin berapa lama aku tertidur, tapi ketika aku menemukan jam menunjukkan pukul 21:01, dan cahaya jingga terang memasuki ruangan dari jendela, aku tahu kalau aku tidur cukup , aku juga belum mendapatkan tanda-tanda adanya Sherlock Holmes di ruangan tersebut. Apa mungkin dia sudah tidur duluan dikamar? Mungkin saja. Karena sepertinya dia sangat sibuk, dan jelas membutuhkan istirahat lebih banyak dariku.

Ketika aku meluruskan kaki-kakiku yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk dalam posisi yang monoton, Pintu ruangan terbuka dan muncullah sosok orang yang kunantikan. Dia mengenakan topi _Deer Hunter_ yang tak kulihat tadi siang, dengan mantel berwarna cokelat dan dasi berwarna ungu yang lebih kelam dari warna rambutnya.

"Dokter, jadi anda sudah yakin tinggal disini? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Saya merasa terbantu. Tidak! Tak apa. Anda tak perlu berdiri, toh saya juga akan duduk. Anda masih mengantuk, jadi ada baiknya jika anda tetap duduk. Nah! Seperti itu."Diapun duduk di kursi yang sama yang ditempatinya tadi siang, dan melepas topi yang dikenakannya, hingga rambut khasnya bebas dari kekangan topi tersebut. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan mencomot pipa hisap yang ada dimeja.

Untuk beberapa lama kami hanya terdiam, tak ada yang memulai percakapan—kami sibuk dengan rutinitas masing-masing; aku menahan kantukku dan Holmes asyik menyedot pipa hisapnya, hingga asap kebiruan mengepul dan menutupi wajahnya dari pandanganku.

"Dokter. Gudao sudah memberitahu anda, ya? Memang benar, saya sengaja bilang mendapatkan informasi darinya, agar anda tak terlalu merasa terancam. Jadi, saya akan menjelaskannya jika memang perlu." Dia menarik kursi yang didudukinya, mendekatkan kursinya ke perapian, kira-kira sama dengan jarak posisiku ke perapian.

"Tadi siang, kau masih ingat dengan pakaian yang kau kenakan?" Aku mengangguk. Karena tak butuh lama bagiku untuk mengingat pakaian apa yang kupakai tadi siang.

"Anda menggunakan penjepit dasi pipih, kuning dan ada ukiran ditengahnya—Fleur de lis, yang membuat saya berani menyimpulkan bahwa anda berasal dari Perancis. Ini masuk akal, kan? Sekarang soal mengapa saya bisa menebak anda dari Marseille, sekaligus seorang kapten kapal. Ada tempelan berbentuk jangkar, di jas kiri anda yang anda kenakan tadi siang—jadi saya tinggal menganalisa darimana anda berasal. Karena terlalu dipaksakan jika Marseille hasil tebakan, kan? Beruntung saya belum menghapus ingatan tentang apa yang Gudao ceritakan tentang ayahnya. Dia pernah bercerita bahwa Beliau—ayah Gudao—memiliki rekan kerja di Perancis. Bahasa Inggris Gudao itu cukup bagus, hanya Aksennya saja yang membuat dia terlihat dengan jelas sebagai orang asia. Ketika dia menyindir soal teman kerja ayahnya di Perancis, dia menggunakan _'a',_ dan membuktikan hanya satu. Itulah kesimpulannya, dokter.

"Masalah di Perancis sudah selesai, dan tinggal bagaimana saya menyimpulkan bahwa anda tinggal di Plymouth selama 6 bulan, benar? Nah, jadi begini. Saya ini sedikit tertarik dengan hal-hal yang rumit. Saya juga penulis artikel, dan pernah menulis tentang Jenis-jenis cerutu dan abunya. Tadi siang anda membawa kotak cerutu anda, dengan tulisan _**Ply**_ dibagian samping atasnya—karena anda meletakkannya secara vertikal di jas anda."

"Astaga!" Aku berseru mendengar penjelasannya yang rumit namun masuk akal tersebut. Benar sudah kata Gudao, aku tak pernah bertemu dan mendengar tentang orang yang sepintar—atau lebih pintar dari lelaki yang duduk didepanku ini. "Mudah sekali rasanya, ya?"

Dia mengangguk, menuangkan beberapa iris cerutu ke ujung pipanya, dan menyalakannya lalu menyedotnya bagai orang yang haus.

"Itulah Deduksi, " Ujarnya dengan nada yang formal, berbeda dengan gaya bicaranya tadi yang terdengar penuh semangat untuk menjelaskan." Tak ada yang spesial. Saya hanya melakukan apa yang mampu saya lakukan, tak sampai diluar batas kemampuan manusia"

Aku masih ingat percakapan di malam itu—malam pertama aku mulai tinggal di Baker street, diselimuti taburan bintang di langit London. Dan hanya selang beberapa hari saja, aku dan Holmes semakin ramah dan akrab, seolah kami kakak beradik yang baru berjumpa kembali. Sisi kekakuan kami—atau lebih tepatnya kesopanan berbicara kami—mulai meluntur, menyapa dengan gaya bahasa yang lebih formal namun tetap sopan.

Seperti yang dia katakana, dia sering terdiam dalam kursi, tenggelam dalam lamunan yang letaknya jauh dari tempatnya duduk, dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukkan keseriusan dan konsentrasi penuh—seperti yang dia ajukan sebagai syarat.

Selain itu, aku masih ingat ketika suatu hari—dalam hari yang sama, tiga orang berbeda, datang ke ruang duduk kami, dan tentunya ada perlu dengan Holmes. Setiap mereka datang, Holmes akan menyuruhku masuk kamar, dengan cara sopan yang membuatku sama sekali merasa tak tersinggung. Memangnya untuk apa tersinggung, kan? Ini Flat yang kami sewah bersama, dan kami memang harus punya ruang dan waktu privat masing-masing, benar?

Yang lebih parah, dia pernah terduduk dalam sofa, menyeruput pipa hisap miliknya, tanpa makan—setahuku—dan tak tidur barang sejampun. Aku sempat menegurnya, karena sebagai dokter aku tahu dia butuh tidur. Dan aku masih ingat percakapan kami waktu itu.

"Ayolah, Holmes. Aku memang tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, kawan. Tapi sempatkan dirimu untuk tidur dan makan."

Dia menjawab, dengan ketus namun tetap mengacuhkanku.

"Ini sudah kebiasan bagiku, Dantes. Tak ada yang aneh, ko."

"Tapi tubuh manusia itu butuh istirahat. Bahkan orang sesibuk Napoleon masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk istirahat barang 3 jam 2 kali sehari."

"Cari Sejarawan, dan minta dia mencatat namaku untuk keberhasilanku mengalahkan kaisar itu." Dia berdalih tanpa member jeda waktu lama setelah pernyataan terakhirku, menandakan dia sangat cekatan dan akalnya penuh dengan alas an yang masuk akal. Akupun tak mengganggunya lagi—walau aku kasihan melihat tubuhnya yang terlihat lemah itu.

Sekitar satu bulan kemudian, di pagi hari di bulan agustus, aku duduk didekat perapian, dikursi favoritku—kursi yang kududuki pertama kali sejak bersama Gudao kemari. Holmes mondar-mandir didepan jendela, dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya di belakang pinggangnya.

Aku sebenarnya takut mengganggunya, mengingat dia terkadang butuh kesendirian. Tapi, toh. Dia mengajakku berbicara, jadi kurasa dia tak terlalu sibuk.

"Holmes. Apa kau mendapat pekerjaan lagi?"

Dia mengangguk "Dan ini butuh kejelian, Dantes. Aku sudah menghabiskan sisa cerutuku sejak aku bangun, hanya untuk kasus ini." Jawabnya sembari tangan kurusnya menunjuk ke kotak cerutunya yang bernama S.H.

"Kasus?"

Dia berhenti sebentar. Memejamkan mata birunya, mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga hidungnya yang melengkung menunjuk ke atas bak layar kapal, dan menghadap ke arahku sambil menatapku dengan serius. Dia melangkah, duduk di kursinya dan kemudian mengeluarkan kertas di saku jasnya.

"Ini dia, kawanku. Bacalah."

Mr. Sherlock Holmes—Baker Street 221B  
Tuan Holmes, Saya harap anda membaca surat  
kabar Harian Daily Paper halaman 11, walau sepertinya  
anda memang telah membacanya. Jika iya, keberatankah  
Jika saya datang ke tempat anda untuk mendiskusikan soal  
Kasus tersebut. Saya akan ke sana pada jam 20:39 malam ini.

LASTRADE

Daily Paper halaman 11? Jika aku tak salah ingat, kasus pembunuhan seorang pengusaha di Kent yang bernama Anderson, kalau tak salah. Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan temanku holmes?

Setelah membaca surat tersebut sekali lagi, aku langsung melemparkan pandanganku yang penuh kebingungan kepada temanku Holmes, yang kini mengatupkan jari-jarinya. Dia tersenyum seperti biasa, walau jarang aku melihatnya tersenyum.

"Aku akan memberitahumu, " Senyumannya hilang, kini wajahnya yang kurus menunjukkan ekspresi serius yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Aku –seperti yang kau tahu, Sherlock Holmes—adalah seorang Konsultan Detektif. Itu pekerjaanku."

 **THE END**

 **RnR, ya ^^**

 **Ini bagian terakhir dari " dan keanehannya"**

 **Setelah ini akan mulai mengusut kasus langsung ke TKP, walau jumlah chapternya masih rahasia '3')**


End file.
